Eyes
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures slash. Nick/Zak. Nick's thoughts of Zak's eyes lead to something he hadn't planned on.


Title: Eyes

Pairing: Nick/Zak

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Nick's thoughts of Zak's eyes lead to something he hadn't planned on.

Disclaimer: Don't own – please don't sue. Blah, blah, blah.

Author's notes: Number 37 of VivaciousViolet's 100 fic challenge. My Nick muse took what was supposed to be a drabble about Zak's eyes and went in a totally unexpected direction. I just follow where the muses lead.

Eyes

Nick could never decide exactly how to describe Zak's eyes. Sometimes blue, sometimes more gray, sometimes flecked with green. Sometimes brooding, sometimes sparkling, sometimes sad or tired, sometimes flashing with anger. The one constant was their beauty. He always thought Zak's eyes were beautiful, even when the fire in them was directed at him.

These thoughts floated through his mind as he watched said eyes light up with enthusiasm while Zak told Billy about their latest lockdown. Nick's position behind the camera gave him the perfect cover to stare endlessly at Zak without being caught or questioned about it. Or so he thought. He jumped in surprise when Aaron's hand firmly clapped onto his shoulder from behind.

"What's up, man?"

Nick nodded toward the two men deep in conversation. "Not much. Just shooting some B-roll for the next episode."

"And staring at Zak."

Nick felt his heart rate pick up slightly. "What?"

Aaron laughed. "You know, for two people who think they're so secretive, you guys really suck at it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Seriously, dude? How dumb do you think we are? The way you two are always flirting with each other, the little looks, the way you touch each other. And, well, my room is usually by yours or Zak's on the road, and you guys aren't exactly quiet."

"Oh my God." Nick flushed bright red. "You can hear us?"

"Well, not everything. Just, you know, what I assume is the good stuff. By the way man, kudos. Whatever you do that makes Zak scream like that must kick ass."

"This is not happening. I can't believe you can hear us having sex. I TOLD Zak to be quiet."

"Well, no offense, but you moaning his name and begging him to suck you isn't exactly silent."

Nick wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and never come out. "Who else knows?"

"Billy knows, and Jay. And I think Devin has his suspicions, but I'm not sure. But, dude, we're all ok with this."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're our bros. If being together makes you happy, then we have your back."

"Thanks man. That means a lot."

"No problem. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How serious is this? Are you guys planning to like, move in together or maybe get married down the road?"

Nick dropped his eyes and fiddled with his camera to avoid Aaron's questioning gaze. "I don't know. I just – I mean, we are what we are. We've never really talked about the future and stuff."

"But he at least knows you love him, right?"

Nick shrugged. "I'm sure he does. But technically, I've never actually said the words."

"Why the hell not?"

Nick looked up from his camera and met the other man's stare. "Look, it's not like he's ever said it either. Do I love him? Yeah, of course. But saying it is a pretty big thing. It'd be nice to have some idea of how he feels before I just throw it out there."

Aaron just stared at Nick for a good thirty seconds before he found his voice. "Dude, are you serious? You really don't know how he feels? Nick, the guy is crazy about you. The problem here is that YOU have never heard him talk about YOU. It's like listening to a teenage girl talking about the big love of her life. 'Isn't that a great idea Nick has for the lockdown?' 'Nick really takes great pictures, and he does a great job behind the camera.' 'Those workouts are really helping Nick – I bet he feels great. He sure looks it.' Things like that. ALL. THE. TIME. But you know Zak. You know what he's been through in his past. You know how insecure he can be. He's never going to say it first. It's got to be you, man."

"Aaron, it's not like I haven't thought about it. But that's not something you just throw out in conversation. And what if he doesn't say it back? What if I freak him out? What if he decides I'm too serious for him? What if...?"

"Nick, you're rambling. Shut up. Trust me – he loves you and you love him. I swear, you two are clueless as fuck. Just take him home, do whatever it is you normally do – and I don't need details – and sometime before the night is over, TELL HIM. When the time feels right, just do it."

Nick nodded. "Ok. You're right. Ok. I will. I'll tell him. But if he runs off, I'm coming to your house and kicking your ass."

"Fair enough, G. Good luck."

"Thanks, man."

Later that night, the two men lay together in Zak's bed, relaxing at the end of a long day. Nick was on his back with Zak partially on his chest, the dark head resting over his heart. The older man sighed in contentment as warm hands ran over the tattoo on his back and carded through his hair, sending him further toward sleep. Nick felt a sense of peace drift over him, and he knew that the time was right. His quiet whisper broke the air. "I love you, Zak."

The body atop him stilled. "What?"

Nick's heart tripped. "I said, I love you."

Zak raised his head and looked at him, eyes carefully blank. "Say it again."

Nick smiled and touched Zak's cheek. "I. LOVE. YOU."

Zak was silent for what felt like hours to Nick before he broke into a thousand watt smile and swooped in for a long, slow kiss. When they broke apart, Zak stared deep into Nick's eyes and said, "I've been waiting to hear that for a long time. I love you too, Nick."

They kissed again and again, too worn out from the long day to do more. At long last, Zak lay back down and reclaimed his position on Nick's chest. He reached over and took the younger man's hand, twining their fingers together. "Say it again, Nick."

Nick kissed the dark hair softly. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you more." Zak's voice faded on the last word as sleep overtook him. Nick settled back against the pillows and listened to the quiet, even breathing. His last coherent thought was that he had never seen Zak's eyes more beautiful than when they were shining with love for him.

THE END


End file.
